dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (film)
Justice League is a 2017 American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the Fifth installment in the DC Extended Universe. The film was directed by Zack Snyder, with a screenplay by Chris Terrio and features an ensemble cast including Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller, Ray Fisher, Jeremy Irons, Diane Lane, Connie Nielsen, J.K. Simmons, Ciarán Hinds and Jesse Eisenberg. It will be produced by RatPac Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Synopsis Fuelled by his restored faith in humanity, and inspired by Superman's selfless act, Bruce Wayne enlists newfound ally Diana Prince to face an even greater threat. Together, Batman and Wonder Woman work quickly to recruit a team to stand against this newly-awakened enemy. Despite the formation of an unprecedented league of heroes in Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg and the Flash, it may be too late to save the planet from an assault of catastrophic proportions. Plot invading Earth]] Thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf and his legions of Parademons attempted to take over Earth with the combined energies of three Mother Boxes. They were foiled by a unified army that includes the Olympian Gods, Amazons, Atlanteans, mankind, and a Green Lantern. After repelling Steppenwolf's army, the Mother Boxes were separated and hidden in locations on the planet. In the present, mankind is in mourning over Superman for two years, whose death triggers the Mother Boxes to reactivate and Steppenwolf's return to Earth. In an effort to regain favor with his master Darkseid, Steppenwolf aims to gather the boxes to form "The Unity", which will destroy Earth's ecology and terraform it in the image of Steppenwolf's homeworld. pinned to the wall by Arthur Curry]] Steppenwolf retrieves the Mother Box from Themyscira, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter Diana of Steppenwolf's return. Diana joins Bruce Wayne in his attempt to unite other metahumans to their cause, with Wayne going after Arthur Curry and Barry Allen, while Diana tries to locate Victor Stone. Wayne fails to persuade Curry, but manages to recruit an enthusiastic Allen onto the team. Although Diana fails to convince Stone to join, he agrees to help them locate the threat if he discovers their location. Stone later joins the team after his father Silas and several other S.T.A.R. Labs employees are kidnapped by Steppenwolf seeking to acquire the Mother Box from mankind. getting intel from James Gordon]] Steppenwolf attacks an Atlantean outpost to retrieve the next Mother Box, forcing Curry into action. The team receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon leading them to Steppenwolf's army, based in an abandoned facility under Gotham Harbor. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Curry helps delay the flood so they can escape. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box, which he had hidden, for the group to analyze. Stone reveals that his father used the Mother Box to rebuild Stone's body after an accident almost cost him his life. Wayne decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, not only to help them fight off Steppenwolf's invasion, but also to restore hope to mankind. Diana and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan in case Superman returns as hostile. fighting Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg]] Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the amniotic fluid of the genesis chamber of the Kryptonian scout ship alongside the Mother Box, which in turn activates and successfully resurrects Superman. However, Superman's memories have not returned, and he attacks the group after Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Batman enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lane to his family home in Smallville, where he reflects and his memories slowly come back. In the turmoil, the last Mother Box is left unguarded and Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Without Superman to aid them, the five heroes travel to a village in Russia where Steppenwolf aims to unite the Mother Boxes once again to remake Earth. The team fights their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf, although they are unable to distract him enough for Stone to separate the Mother Boxes. Superman arrives and assists Allen in evacuating the city, as well as Stone in separating the Mother Boxes. The team defeats Steppenwolf, who, overcome with fear, is attacked by his own Parademons before they all teleport away. standing tall]] After the battle, Bruce and Diana agree to set up a base of operations for the team, with room for more members. As the team is now established, Diana steps back into the public spotlight as a heroine; Barry acquires a job in Central City's police department, impressing his father; Victor continues to explore and enhance his abilities with his father in S.T.A.R. Labs; Arthur embraces his Atlantean heritage and continues protecting people on the seas; and Superman resumes his life as reporter Clark Kent and as protector of Earth as well. In a post-credits scene, Lex Luthor has escaped from Arkham Asylum and then recruits Slade Wilson to form their own league. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *J.K. Simmons as James Gordon *Ciarán Hinds as Steppenwolf *Amber Heard as Mera *Joe Morton as Silas Stone *Lisa Loven Kongsli as Menalippe *Billy Crudup as Henry Allen *Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Robin Wright as Antiope Appearances Locations *Metropolis **Heroes Park **Daily Planet Building **Stryker's Island *Smallville *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **Batcave **Glasshouse **Gotham Harbor **Gotham City Police Department Headquarters **Wayne Manor *Central City **Barry Allen's Home *Themyscira *Russia **Pozharnov *Iceland *France **Paris ***Louvre Museum *England **London ***Old Bailey Courthouse *Atlantis (mentioned) Events *First Invasion of Earth (flashback) *Attack on the Gotham Bank Rooftop *Rescue at the Old Baily Courthouse *Second Invasion of Earth **Attack on Themyscira **Attack on the Atlantean Vault **Skirmish under Gotham Harbor **Resurrection of Superman **Battle of Pozharnov *The Death of Superman (mentioned) Items *Arthur Curry's Armor *Bat-Signal *Batarang *Batcomputer *Batsuits *Boom Tube *Bracelets of Submission *Electro Axe *Flash Suit *Genesis Chamber *Grapnel Gun *Green Lantern Ring *Mother Boxes *Superman's Suit *Sword of Athena *Trident of Atlanna *Wonder Woman's Armor *Wonder Woman's Shield *Xebel Armor Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Flying Fox *Knightcrawler *Scout Ship 0344 Sentient Species *Amazons *Atlanteans *Humans **Metahumans *Kryptonians *Gods of Olympus *New Gods Organizations *Daily Planet *Central City Police Department *Gotham City Police Department *Green Lantern Corps *Justice League *S.T.A.R. Labs *United States Armed Forces Mentioned * (picture) * (picture) *Elinore Stone (picture) *Atlanna *Steve Trevor *Jonathan Kent (picture) *Darkseid *'' '' External Links * * Category:Released Movies Category:Justice League (film)